


Always want you

by intensedreams



Series: Lies and lust [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, mention of blandit, momentary dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was several weeks since she’d called another woman’s name whilst in the throes of passion with her supposed soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always want you

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of something i started in a previous story i wrote almost 2 years ago "The Forgone Conclusion." You probably want to read that before this otherwise it may not make sense. Takes place before 3B finale, so no Marion yet.  
> *suggestive of C$ sex*  
> *mentions 0Q sex*  
> This is basically smut, selfish, kinda angsty smut.

It was several weeks since she’d called another woman’s name whilst in the throes of passion with her supposed soul mate.

Several weeks striving to hide her misery from the world. Nothing new there then. Nobody knew of her drinking herself to sleep every night, soundproofing her room to ensure Henry, if he was there, wouldn’t come across her whilst she worked through her… problem.

One afternoon, bleary eyed from too little sleep and too much caffeine she had worked herself into a rage over many dreary meetings and frustrating day dreams. She’d snapped at her councillors more than usual but nobody batted an eyelid. She was Mayor Mills, after all: cold hearted and aloof, if you were to talk to most of the town.

A precious few knew differently.

Including the devastatingly beautiful sheriff, the woman who would look at her with knowing eyes, causing her no end of distress. How dare she.

Including the sad eyed, infuriatingly understanding thief she’d disgraced herself with. She had tried to apologise to him on more than one occasion and she’d got a patronising pat on the goddamned shoulder for her sincere efforts to _fix_ things.

She avoided both.

Until that one afternoon, having whipped herself up into an angry frenzy and maybe one too many ciders with her meagre lunch (like she’d had an appetite), she’d knocked on Emma Swan’s apartment door. Loudly.

The blonde had moved out from under the two idiots roof some time before. Regina suppressed a shiver as a memory of being slammed up against another apartment door and thoroughly kissed attacked her. Emma had wanted to christen every surface of the tiny attic apartment with Regina. And she did. There had been some amount of glee in Regina as they’d fucked all over Snow’s apartment. Regina lifted her hand to knock again only for the door to fly open.

Hook leered back at her, topless, his pants unbuttoned.

His gaze slithered down and back up Regina who grit her teeth, not wanting to be under scrutiny from the filthy pirate.

“Oh, your majesty. Welcome to _our_ humble abode.”

“Hook,” muttered Emma, stalking through from where Regina knew the bedroom was. Stalking through in her panties and her hands just buttoning up enough of her shirt to stop her from being entirely indecent. “You don’t actually _live_ here,” she continued. Hook wasn’t listening though; he was smirking at Regina calculatingly.

Regina tore her eyes from the brief glimpse of Emma’s abs and absolutely did not meet the pirate’s eyes.

“Carry on ladies,” Hook began, grabbing a button up that had been discarded previously, haphazardly thrown over the back of the sofa. He slid his hooked arm through first before the other, and he buttoned it all up with one hand.

Skilful fingers. The traitorous thought sneaked into Regina’s mind and she scowled at Hook, his index finger now tapping at his smirking lips, thoughtfully.

“I’m going out for a drink,” Hook declared, moving to kiss Emma. She let him. Regina tried not to glare at him. “I’ll eh, return the favour later, Swan,” he said on his way out the door. Another leer at Regina and a wink. “Your majesty.”

 

* * *

 

 

Regina let go of a breath she didn’t realise she was holding as the door clicked shut.

It was just her, and Emma. Who was looking at her like she was hungry. Frustrated. Unsated. That last thought soured her mood further. She didn’t want to be faced with more obvious hints about what Emma and the pirate had been doing before Regina had interrupted them.

Regina swallowed, suddenly off balance. “Coffee?” Anything to avoid the issue now that she’d been derailed by seeing the pirate. Why was she here again?

“What’s happened, Regina? You’re more skittish than a mark who knows i’m on their scent.”

When did Emma suddenly move in front of her?

Regina felt herself lean in towards the blonde, disgusted at herself at the lack of control she had around her. She felt pulled towards Emma. Always had.

Even back at the start, when things were decidedly more antagonistic. Or toxic.

She’s pretty sure what’s happening right now isn’t very healthy.

Emma is in front of her, suddenly huge and solid and _very_ commanding. Her hands swept up and cupped Regina’s cheeks. Regina moaned. She hated herself right now.

Green eyes burn into blue.

“Oh.” Emma’s mouth ghosted into a hint of a smirk.

Regina blushed, shame and guilt and lust creating a curdling blend in her stomach.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Emma stated. Eyes darkening. Regina felt herself grow wet.

“You know why.” Regina’s voice was barely even a whisper, but Emma heard, she knows she did. She’s watching her like a hawk watches it’s prey. The blonde brought her face closer, pressing their foreheads together and Regina swallowed, thinking Emma was about to kiss her.

This isn’t what she came here for.

_Then what did you come for – a small voice cries in exasperation._

Emma’s voice was soft, her lips a scant few inches from Regina’s.

“I thought you didn’t want me, anymore. It’s been a long time.”

Regina breathed in the closeness of the other woman, felt herself leaning that little bit closer. It would be _so good_ to just give in right now, to move those last few inches and kiss Emma. So good to taste the other woman again.

It had been so _so_ long.

“I always want you Emma,” she whispered before closing the gap and pressing her lips to Emma’s. It was a chaste, simple kiss, and Regina kept their lips together, hoping for something more. Something in her cried in relief at the simple act. She wanted more. Her hands came up to grasp at the back of Emma’s upper arms, holding her close. She wanted Emma to _act._ She wanted her to do something other than just stand there passively, as though in shock that Regina had initiated this.

“Please,” Regina breathed, a hint of desperation colouring the word. She just wanted so _badly_ to be touched and loved and god-

With a sharp inhale, Emma suddenly straightened up, her stance widened and – oh – Emma kissed her back, angling her head as she pleased. The blonde took control, small flicks of her tongue and nips with her teeth left Regina reeling, sinking into Emma.

Emma moved an arm behind Regina, pulling her in close, flush against the blonde, her other hand moving to fist in the hair at the nape of Regina’s neck, keeping her where she wanted.

Regina was high. She was floating. She was getting what she wanted.

God she wanted Emma touching her.

Wanted her fucking her.

Needed her taking her any way she desired until Regina was a sated, messy, boneless heap.

Regina moaned, a guttural noise, full of want that had Emma pull back with a self-satisfied smirk.

“That good, huh? I’ve missed you Regina. Missed the noises you make. The way you _taste_. The way you feel around my fingers as you-”

“Shut up,” Regina tried to move her head forward to do just that but Emma’s hand in her hair prevented her. She groaned, toes curling at the control.

Emma laughed, low and dirty. “I see.”

Regina gasped as Emma claimed her mouth again, walking her backwards until she bumped into the table. Emma pulled back once more, pressing a small parting kiss to her lips before bending and hooking her hands behind Regina’s thighs. She lifted and dumped the brunette on the table. Regina trembled with need as Emma pushed her legs apart forcefully, her hips slotting in between. Strong, sure hands smoothed their way from knee to the crease between hip and thigh, thumbs pressing in firmly.

“I,” Emma punctuated each word with a kiss, “am going to fuck you the way you need, your majesty.” The use of the honorific caused Regina’s cunt to clench. Emma pushed Regina down onto her back and her hands flew to the hem of her skirt, rucking it up with no ceremony.

“You dressed for me!” Emma almost crowed with delight. “You are going to be _well_ rewarded for that.”

Regina almost cried with relief as Emma hooked a chair with her foot and sat down between her legs. Her hands curved to the back of Regina’s knees and pushed her legs up. Regina felt no shame as Emma pushed her face close and breathed in.

“God you smell so fucking good.”

She didn’t have a chance to reply as Emma dragged her tongue the length of her cunt, opening to clit. She started with long, slow, languid strokes then teased her clit with precision, all the while Regina forgot to be quiet, her cries unfiltered and growing in volume. She knew Emma liked to hear what she was doing to her, and it was not in Regina’s nature to be quiet, not when she was really enjoying something.

Each stroke of Emma’s tongue set fireworks off under her skin.

Each stroke caused her toes to curl, her back to arch, hands scrabbling for something to ground herself with. She settled for Emma’s hair.

Emma pushed two fingers inside, lashing Regina’s clit with her tongue. She didn’t let up the assault.

“Oh god – oh – _god­. Fuck_ ,” Regina choked out as a third finger was added and Emma thrust in hard, curling her fingers and before she could process Regina was coming, clenching around Emma’s fingers, panting as her mind when blissfully blank for a few seconds.

Then it was over, and she was a panting, sticky mess on the kitchen table.

“Mmmm, we are doing that again,” Emma sat up, licking her lips.

 

* * *

 

So they did, Regina straddling Emma on the sofa, clinging to each other. Emma ripped Regina’s shirt open, neither noticing nor caring that buttons pinged off in their haste to get mouth on flesh. Emma’s arm encircled Regina’s back and her other hand snaked between her legs, sinking fingers back into willing, wet flesh. Her mouth attached to Regina’s neck, biting none too gently, licking, nipping at sensitive flesh. Emma kissed and mouthed at her breasts, pulling the arm behind her tighter so Regina arched into her mouth. She teased Regina’s nipples with her mouth and teeth, nipping and laving away any pain.

Regina cried out as Emma sank her teeth hard into delicate flesh, marking her, and pressed closer.

Emma purred her pleasure, capturing Regina’s mouth again in a possessive kiss as she fucked her harder, holding her tight with an arm and her fingers reaching deep inside.

Regina screamed as she came, clutching and clawing at Emma as she saw stars for a holy, precious moment. Emma looked at her as though she was something from a dream, before the fire in her eyes returned. A thrill passed through Regina at the look in those eyes.

She had barely recovered the use of her legs before Emma had her up and moving, being roughly tossed onto the bed with a commanding bark.

“On your hands and knees.”

Regina had keened as Emma had pushed into her from behind, a large silicon cock filling her. She’d clutched at rumpled sheets, fists white knuckled and sweat running down her back as Emma had tirelessly pounded into her. She’d grabbed Regina around the middle and hauled her upright, filling her on every upward stroke that had Regina struggling to breathe. Strong arms wrapped around her and Regina clung onto one and the other grasped Emma’s neck, behind her. Emma let one arm fall, a hand moving between her legs with certainty to slide through her folds. She moaned, louder and louder as she heard whispered filthy words flying from the blonde’s mouth, words that perversely excited Regina, made her gasp and cry out and eventually scream the blondes name before blacking out for a moment.

She came to, laying on her back, Emma pulling her knee’s apart again and feeling the cock being positioned again at her entrance. Regina had moaned, drawing her knees up, thighs together, not thinking she could take anymore but Emma had sneered and pulled them apart again.

“You will take what I give.”

In spite of herself Regina felt herself getting even wetter. It was wrong. It was dirty.

She groaned as Emma pushed in again, this time moving her body on top of Regina, her hips holding her down, bracing an arm either side of Regina. She didn’t break eye contact and Regina was entranced.

“You will take my cock.”

 _Fine._ Regina clutched at Emma’s ass, pulling her in, inviting her deeper.

“Good girl,” Emma thrust in harder, causing Regina to choke on her breath, her knees instinctively drawing up. Emma started to fuck her hard and fast, harsh breaths as the effort of holding herself up and keeping up the pace. Regina squirmed under Emma, writhed as she delighted in being rutted into in such a base, animalistic way.

She was going to have problems walking she briefly thought before she lost herself in the pleasure.

This time when Regina came, she remembered every exquisite moment, remembered Emma’s face contorted in pleasure too, as they came together.

 

* * *

 

They’d dressed, sweat cooling on their bodies, and Regina determinedly not meeting Emma’s eyes.

“What now?” Emma brewed coffee nonchalantly. She brushed her nose with her hand, flashing a dirty grin at Regina.

Now that she wasn’t under the _thrall_ of her debilitating lust for the blonde, Regina was at a loss.

“I…” she brushed down her skirt, making sure her magically repaired shirt was presentable. “I don’t know.

“Then why did you even come here Regina?”

 _“Excuse_ me?”

“You came here with the intention of getting laid.”

“I- “

“Don’t lie to me, don’t lie to yourself. You might not have been sober but you weren’t wearing anything other than a garter belt under your skirt. That doesn’t spell our usual casual coffee and conversation.” Emma turned around, leaning against the counter.

“You need to stop mooning at Robin Hood,” she continued. “The man has never deserved you, not for one second.” Emma could be downright perceptive, as blunt as she was.

“And what, you do?” Regina growled questioningly, thrown.

“A damn sight more than he does,” Emma answered without hesitation and without guile.

They were silent for a breathy, pregnant moment, Regina staring at Emma in surprise, until the loud thump of the pirate’s footsteps echoed up the staircase.

“And yet you are with _that_ , you fucked me in the same bed you fucked him,” Regina hissed.

“He knows what he wants,” she shrugged, ignoring the other statement just before Hook pushed the door open with no apparent announcement.

“Ah, Regina, you are still here!” Hook paused, taking in the measure of both women, the tension wrenched up to an all-time high. “Care for a drink, love?”

Regina ignored him as she stormed from the apartment, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
